Špatné na tolika úrovních
by Rocia Mixan
Summary: Translation. Překlad povídky Wrong On So Many Levels od Barbarelly. Ron byl v poslední době velmi podezřívavý ohledně chování svého nejlepšího přítele. Ale přesto neměl dělat tohle... Humor, PWP, romance. Slash HP/SS.


**Špatné na tolika úrovních**

**Autorka: Barbarella** **/ **Překlad: Rocia Mixan

**Název originálu: **_**Wrong On So Many Levels**_ - umístěno na Walking the Plank

**Pár: HP/SS**

_Poznámka: Jde vlastně o doprovodnou povídku k delší povídce Barbarelly __The Boy Who Lived A Bit__, nicméně se i podle jejího názoru dá číst samostatně. Myslím, že by se v zásadě dala použít k mnoha povídkám HP/SS. Přeloženo se svolením autorky._

-)-)-)

Ronovi Weasleymu netrvalo příliš dlouho si uvědomit, že tohle byla ta nejhorší špatná věc, jakou VŮBEC udělal.

Horší než proklouznutí neviditelného inkoustu do Percyho levé ruky (ruky, kterou si ho honil, jak všichni jeho bratři věděli). Horší než nechat se Seamusem přemluvit k fotografování Nevilla ve sprchách. Horší než přijmout výzvu dvojčat a pokusit se špehovat Tonksovou, zatímco se jednou převlékala na Grimmauldově náměstí. Ne, tohle bylo mnohem, MNOHEM horší.

Pro začátek, vzal si Harryho neviditelný plášť bez dovolení. To bylo špatné.

Pak se spikl s Fredem a Georgem, aby vystřelili jeden z jejich ohňostrojů přesně v okamžiku, kdy se neviditelný přemístil do Harryho ložnice (Harry byl docela nedbalý s jeho odděleními od konce války) – tak, aby překryli slabý práskací zvuk, který způsobil jeho neviditelný příchod do místnosti. To bylo taky špatné.

A nezmizel, jakmile spatřil, co se tady děje. To bylo opravdu špatné.

A teď tady stále ještě stál a cítil se nejvíc nesvůj, jak se kdy cítil, pod Harryho neviditelným pláštěm, sledující svého nejlepšího přítele šoustaného jejich ex-profesorem lektvarů. To bylo špatné na tolika úrovních, že je Ron právě teď nemohl ani začít počítat.

Už byli v tom, když se bez povšimnutí objevil v místnosti. Byli spolu v Harryho posteli, on a Snape. Harry na zádech se Snapem nad ním. A Snape se... _hýbal_. Ron na místě ztuhl, nechtěl se dívat, ale stejně tak byl naprosto neschopný dívat se jinam.

Měl o Harryho už nějaký čas strach. Od doby krátce předtím než byl Ten-který-mohl-být-teď-pravděpodobně-jmenován poražen v bitvě u Belvederského pahorku. Jeho podezření začalo, když Harry v hádce s Ronem začal Snapea opravdu _bránit_ (v hádce o Snapea, což bylo dost komické). Harry zněl, jako by vlastně začal mít bastarda rád. Postavil se za něj a naštval se na Rona, řekl mu, že se v tom chlapovi mýlil, že ten pořádný parchant vlastně není tak špatný, jakmile ho poznáš! Taková blbost! Ron si pak byl jistý, že se tam děje něco divného. Snape musel použít kouzlo nebo lektvar nebo tak něco, aby přiměl Harryho si myslet, že on byl koneckonců pohodový chlap, že byli přátelé nebo něco podobného. Opravdu - bylo to jediné vysvětlení, které dává smysl, ne?

Pak Snape začal taky jednat divně. Mluvil s Ronem o tom, že by měl mít větší respekt k Harryho rozhodnutím a že by si neměl dělat legraci z toho, že se Harry stává zralejší a tak. Dokonce mluvil o Harrym JAKO Harrym poprvé v historii! A vlastně říkal, že Harry je „jedinec důležitý pro nás oba" nebo nějaký podobný zatracený nesmysl. Tehdy Ron začal zvažovat, že možná se ti dva opravdu ZAČALI stávat přáteli. No, byli nuceni trávit spolu ke konci války tolik času, ne? Předpokládal, že to pro ně jenom dávalo smysl zastavit vrčení na sebe a začít se snažit, aby spolu vycházeli trochu líp...

Ale pak, v několika dnech, které vedly k finální bitvě, Harry a Snape nikdy neopustili jeden druhého. Ani jednou. Ron začal uvažovat, jestli spolu nechodili dokonce i na pitomý záchod! Bylo to strašidelné, to bylo, co to bylo. Nepřirozené. Naprosto bizarní. A právě tu noc před bitvou u Belvederského pahorku Snape dokonce následoval Harryho do jeho ložnice, zavřel za sebou dveře, a Ron si byl naprosto jistý, že ten parchant tam zůstal celou noc. Fuj! Co tam DĚLALI?

V týdnu nebo tak od té doby se začali alespoň pouštět trochu víc navzájem z očí. Zatraceně dobře pro ně. Konečně. Ale stále se Ronovi zdálo, že jeho nejlepší kamarád tráví víc času s tím otravným idiotským lektvaristou než se svými _skutečnými_ přáteli. A – zatracená práce! - on hodlal zjistit, co se to sakra děje!

A tak se dostal sem, stojící právě teď v Harryho pokoji úplně ztuhlý na místě. A sledující... tohle.

Harry tiše zasténal a otočil hlavu na polštář. Snape se okamžitě sklonil a přitiskl svá otevřená ústa na Harryho krk, sál tam kůži tak tvrdě, až to vypadalo, že by to mohlo bolet. Ale Harry se usmíval a jedna z jeho rukou se ocitla vzadu na Snapeově hlavě, lehce ho tam držíc. Brr! Tvoje ruka bude celá mastná, Harry!

Takže oni _píchali_, ne? Přikrývky, bohudík, stále pokrývaly dolní polovinu jejich těl a Ron se modlil k bohu, aby to tak zůstalo. Znamenalo to nicméně, že nemohl vidět úplně všechno. (Fuuuuuuuj!) Takže možná se jen... společně třeli nebo tak něco? Mračíc se mírně, Ron udělal pár tichých kroků na stranu, zarytě si říkal, že se NESNAŽÍ získat lepší výhled – snaží se jenom přesně zjistit, čemu byl jeho kamarád podroben.

Vypadalo to, že Harry má pořádně roztažené nohy. A měl je ohnuté s koleny téměř na stejné úrovni jako jeho hrudník. Ano, byla to jeho flexibilita - a ne _jenom_ jeho malé rozměry - co z něj dělalo tak skvělého chytače. Ron se snažil představit si, jak přesně by taková pozice, ehm, šla dohromady s různými částmi Snapeovy anatomie... a cítil svůj nos pokrčit se s odporem. Jo. Oni nepochybně píchali.

Předpokládal, že ty zvuky mu mohly hodně napovědět. Šepot a chraplavé sténání a nepatrné skřípání postele. A mumlaná slova. Všechna ta _ano_, _ach_ a _bože_. Ron polkl. Viděl několik pornofilmů. A i když tohle bylo mnohem klidnější a spíš ... jemné, nebo tak něco... prostě věděl, že ty zvuky byly zvuky šoustání. Ne že by někdy viděl GAY porno, samozřejmě! Bože chraň! Myšlenka na sledování dvou chlapů spo - Ron zbledl. _Díval se_ na dva chlapy spolu. A oni ani nebyli v nějakém zatraceném filmu. Stál tady v realitě a sledoval dva chlapy, jak jdou doopravdy na věc. A ne jen nějaké dva chlapy, ale svého nejlepšího kamaráda a svého nejvíc nenáviděného bývalého učitele. Který, jak si vždycky myslel, byl taky nejvíc nenáviděný bývalý učitel jeho nejlepšího kamaráda.

Sakra, to bylo složité!

Snape uchopil Harryho hlavu rukama z obou stran a trochu se nadzvedl, dívajíc se na Harryho tvář. Jeho mastné, odporné vlasy mu spadly přes obličej, když to udělal, takže Ron nemohl vidět, jak se na Harryho dívá. Ale mohl dobře vidět Harryho tvář. A Harry se díval na Snapea jako... jako... kdyby byl do toho chlapa zamilovaný. Sakra! Harry ovinul své ruce kolem Snapeova krku a stáhl toho bastarda zpátky na sebe. Snape pomalu spustil jednu ruku pod Harryho krk, kolébajíc zadní část Harryho hlavy, a hladil jeho tvář svou druhou rukou. Držel teď všechnu svou váhu na loktech. A pak ... sklonil tvář k Harrymu a políbil ho.

Ron se snažil nedívat na jejich tváře spojené tímhle způsobem. To už bylo moc. Ale stejně z nich nemohl spustit oči úplně. Jeho pohled klesl o něco níž a zjistil, že zírá na Snapeova nahá záda. Kdo by si pomyslel, že ten chlap by tam opravdu mohl mít nějaké svaly? A jaké svaly... A… ach. Snapeova záda křižovaly dlouhé jizvy. Sotva patrné. Ale rozhodně tam byly. Pravděpodobně docela dlouho, podle toho, jak vypadaly. Ron odvrátil pohled zpátky, tam, kde se teď jejich tváře znovu oddělily.

Ne, Ron NEHODLAL cítit nějaké sympatie pro toho bastarda. Připojil se ke Smrtijedům z vlastní vůle – jestli se čas od času bavili jeho bitím, dobře, pak to byla jeho vlastní chyba, vůbec se k nim přidat, ne?

Snape a Harry tiskli čela k sobě, jak se pohybovali jako jeden člověk. „Perfektní," zaslechl Ron Snapea.

Perfektní? Jak mohl něco takového říct studentovi, který byl sedm let jeho obětí? Kterého sedm let pronásledoval a šikanoval?

Harryho musely začínat bolet nohy, protože si teď protáhl jednu a pak druhou. Každý z pohybů způsobil sesunutí přikrývek o něco níž. Ron zadržel dech. Zatraceně - ne! Ne, NEMUSEL vidět tohle! Přikrývky byly náhle shozeny z postele a tam byli - Severus Snape a Harry Potter, píchající spolu - přímo před Ronovýma očima.

Mohl říct, že jeho oči musely právě teď vylézat z důlků. Díval se na Snapeův zadek, proboha! Snapeův nahý, těstovitě bledý zadek! A ještě hůř! MNOHEM hůř! Ten zadek se pohyboval nahoru a dolů ve stálém rytmu, svaly se zatínaly a uvolňovaly, zatínaly a uvolňovaly, jak starý parchant vrážel znovu a znovu do Harryho těla. Fuj!

Zřejmě se teď do toho začali opravdu dostávat, uvažoval Ron. Předpokládal, že ty odkopnuté přikrývky byly jedním ze znamení. Ale taky Snapeovy pohyby se teď trochu zrychlily a vypadal, že dává trochu víc do každého tahu... Harryho úsměv byl stále širší a širší, jeho tělo přijímalo každý nový výpad s něčím, co vypadalo jako rostoucí potěšení.

Bylo to možné? Že si Harry opravdu _užíval_ tohle? Mít toho škaredého bastarda nad sebou a pohybujícího se soustavně nahoru a dolů?

Ron zamrkal, jak ho udeřila náhlá realizace, která mu měla dojít už před nějakou chvílí. Harry byl gay! Jeho nejlepší kamarád, chlap, se kterým sdílel pokoj sedm let, byl zatracený teplouš!

A Snape byl taky. Brrr! Možná, že je všechny sledoval, všechny kluky, celou dobu, když byli ve škole? Možná, že to chtěl dělat s Harrym celou tu dobu? Starý chlípný hajzl. Do prdele – neměl Snape někdy dozor u sprch po famfrpálu? Ron vydechl opatrně, když v duchu proběhl sedm let sprch, které si pamatoval. Ne. Snape tam nikdy neokouněl. No, aspoň to, pomyslel si. Alespoň ten člověk měl NĚJAKOU morálku.

Ha. Té morálky moc nebude, myslel si, když sledoval Snapea hodit hlavou trochu zpátky, jak vrážel do Harryho tvrději. Jak vrážel svůj... Ron malinko přimhouřil oči a tiše se posunul ještě jednou. Ne aby snad měl lepší výhled, připomněl si znovu, jen aby viděl přesně, co se tady děje. Jo. Nepatrně pohnul hlavou snažíc se vidět - sakra! Ron cítil ruměnec začínající na temeni hlavy a zaplavující celé jeho tělo, až dolů k prstům u nohou (což byl pocit, jako kdyby byly zkroucené).

Mohl totiž opravdu vidět. Mohl vidět... Pár pornofilmů s herečkami obdařenými kouzelně zvětšenými prsy Rona nikdy nepřipravilo na tohle. Mohl to vidět. Mohl vidět, no, _je_. Kde byli spojení.

Ron se rychle narovnal a přinutil své oči dívat se jinam. Žádná MOŽNOST, že právě udělal tohle. NEDÍVAL se na Snapeova ptáka. ROZHODNĚ nesledoval Snapeova ptáka pohybujícího se dovnitř a ven v zadku jeho nejlepšího kamaráda. Fuj-fuj. V žádném případě. Ani za milion let.

Ale on se díval, ne? Kdyby pro Weasleyho bylo možné zrudnout víc, Ronovi by se to stalo právě teď.

Snape ho měl pěkně velkého. A jestli to, jak Harry reagoval na píchání svého zadku, bylo nějaké znamení, chlap taky věděl, jak ho používat.

Harry vyklenul záda nahoru z matrace pokaždé, když do něj Snape teď zajel. Jeho ruce držely Snapeův zadek, prsty se zarývaly do masa, jak ho přitahoval směrem k sobě. Současně tlačil svůj vlastní zadek až k Snapeovu. Jako kdyby se snažil šukat sám sebe pomocí té velké, tvrdé věci. Jako kdyby pocit z toho byl tak dobrý, že toho prostě neměl dost.

Ron si roztržitě olízl suché rty. Nejsem gay. Řekl si ostře. Je to nechutné a odporné a příšerné. NEJSEM z toho celý pryč.

Ale přesto cítil, že jeho džíny jsou najednou docela nepohodlné. Sakra. To není pravda. To nemůže být pravda! NEJSEM tvrdý ze sledování tohohle!

Ach, ale on byl.

Je to jen tím, že jde o šukání, ne? Docela to dává smysl za daných okolností, přesvědčoval se. Jsem prostě -náctiletý kluk plný hormonů způsobujících bizarní věci. Není to kvůli těm dvěma chlapům - _zvláště_ kvůli těmto dvěma chlapům! – je to prostě proto, že jde o sex. Na to penisy jednoduše reagují, ne? Bez ohledu na to, o jaký druh sexu jde...

A vypadalo to jako… no, jako docela dobrý sex – přinejmenším z Harryho a Snapeova úhlu pohledu. Opravdu se nedalo popřít, že si spolu náramně užívají, děkujipěkně. Ron mohl vidět lesknoucí se pot pokrývající teď jejich těla, mohl dokonce sledovat jejich svaly pracující namáhavěji, jak se společně pohybovali. Jejich polibky byly taky stále intenzivnější, s větším zapojením jazyka a slin než předtím.

Snape se náhle zvedl na kolena, sklonil se nad Harryho tělo, jako by se jím chtěl nasytit, a vytáhl Harryho zadek do svého klína. Kdo by řekl, že Snape byl tak silný a pohyblivý? Jeho velké ruce popadly Harryho boky a pevně je držely, zatímco jeho penis šukal Harryho zadek stále hlouběji a drsněji. S ničím, čeho by se mohl držet, Harryho ruce bušily do prostěradla, když reagoval na to tvrdé píchání. Kůže jeho trupu byla teď červená vzrušením - bože, musel se cítit tak nadržený - a jeho penis...

Ron viděl Harryho ptáka předtím. Samozřejmě, že viděl. Stokrát. Je to jen přirozený důsledek života v internátní škole, ne? Ale on ho nikdy neviděl takhle. Jistě, nebyl vždycky úplně ochablý při všech těch stovkách příležitostí (přirozený důsledek života, bla bla bla), ale rozhodně nikdy předtím neviděl Harryho nástroj v takovém stavu. Právě teď vypadal dost tvrdý přitloukat s ním hřebíky. A jeho hlava byla tak tmavá. A lesknoucí se a s unikající vlhkostí. A jeho koule se stáhly nahoru proti jeho tělu. Hm – ten ubohý chlapec potřeboval nějakou úlevu!

Ta myšlenka zřejmě právě napadla taky Snapea, protože ovinul jednu z těch velkých, lektvary potřísněných rukou kolem Harryho penisu a pomalu ho hladil nahoru a dolů, zatímco pokračoval v šoustání.

„Ano!" sténal Harry. „ProsímvícKURVA! Jo..."

Ron polkl znovu a sehnul se pod pláštěm k bouli ve svých džínách. Jen základní reakce, připomněl si. Jen se osvobodit, ehm, od nepohodlí.

„Pokračuj ...," Harry fňukal. A pak vyvrcholil. Snapeova ruka se teď pohybovala na Harryho tvrdém penisu, ždímajíc dlouhé proudy spermatu na Harryho tělo. Stříkalo až k jeho krku - Ron si nemohl pomoci, ale cítil se tím trochu zaujatý.

„Harry." Sakra, Snapeův hlas zněl takhle vlastně tak nějak... skoro... jaksi... svůdně. Celý hluboký a naléhavý a plný sexuálního napětí.

Ron si nemyslel, že by pro Snapea bylo možné dostat svůj penis o něco hlouběji do Harryho těla než už v něm byl, ale on teď vrazil dovnitř ještě víc, jak se jeho tělo otřáslo. Bože, on se udělal do Harryho zadku! Ron si představil všechno to sperma vyprázdněné do těla svého kamaráda... A napadlo ho – kde by pak skončilo?

Náhle si uvědomil, že jeho ruka byla stále na jeho bouli, navzdory tomu, co musel zpracovat před několika minutami. Zatracená práce. Mohl cítit svého pulzujícího ptáka. To nebylo dobré.

Na posteli se Snape naklonil nad Harryho, lízající směrem nahoru Harryho ejakulát z jeho hrudi a krku, jeho ústa sevřela jednu z Harryho bradavek, když z ní nasál semeno.

Harryho úsměv byl širší než kdy jindy, prsty měl ponořené v Snapeových mastných vlasech a mumlal nesmysly. Některé z nich zněly podezřele jako slova lásky. Ron stáhl ruku ze svého džínami pokrytého penisu a usoudil, že by měl raději začít přemýšlet o tom, jak se zatraceně odtud dostat.

„Já tebe taky, Harry."

Cože? Teď se objímali, jejich těla obtočená kolem sebe, jako by se už nikdy nechtěli pustit. Rty a prsty se líně plazily přes toho druhého. Oba se usmívali, když se na sebe dívali, jako kdyby na světě neexistoval nikdo jiný.

Oba. Usmívali se. Snape. Usmíval se. Snape se usmíval! Usmíval se na Harryho. Usmíval se PRO Harryho. A řekl mu, že ho miluje. Miloval ho TAKY.

To bylo tak špatné. Ron by tady neměl být, neměl by narušovat tohle.

Počkal, dokud se hluboce nelíbali – s nadějí, že budou tak ponořeni do sebe, aby si nevšimli slabého praskajícího zvuku - a přemístil se zpátky do svého pokoje.

Jakmile tam byl, Ron zamkl dveře a svlékl se. Pohlédl na svůj tuhý penis, když kolem něj stočil ruku. Je to jen proto, že šlo o sex, připomněl si, jak začal pohybovat sevřenou pěstí nahoru a dolů po té bolavé délce. Ještě k tomu o proklatě pořádný, zatraceně NADRŽENÝ sex. A já to teď dělám jenom z nadměrné frustrace, řekl si. Nehoním si ho se vzpomínkou na toho mastného mizeru píchajícího mého nejlepšího přítele. Prostě ne. Udělal se okamžitě, dělajíc své nejlepší nekřičet nahlas, když se dočkal uvolnění.

Ron velmi nešťastně sáhl po nějakých papírových kapesníčcích. To všechno bylo tak špatné.

**Konec**


End file.
